Maudite Emma Swan
by Lullanallaby
Summary: [Traduction de *Maldita Emma Swan* de lemwimsen] Le lieu le plus chaud qui existe n'est pas Agrabah... C'est Storybrooke.
1. Chaleur

_Hey ! Salut les loulous !_

 _Petite envie de traduction... Non non non, je n'abandonne pas Au Pair...!_

 _Ce sont, à la base, 3 OS que je vais réunir en 3 chapitres d'une seule fic._

 _L'auteure est Lemwimsen, j'avais déjà traduit "Si elle se réveille" et beaucoup avaient apprécié alors me revoici. Elle parle Français aussi et lit vos reviews donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser, ça lui fera très plaisir._

 _Je publie le premier aujourd'hui et on verra pour la suite mais vu le nombre de mots, ça devrait arriver rapidement :)_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Il a longtemps été convenu que le lieu le plus chaud était Agrabah.

Mensonge.

C'est le Maine.

Plus concrètement : Storybrooke.

Et tout ça à cause de Miss Swan.

Quoi pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Non, qu'est-ce qu'elle n'avait PAS fait !

La blonde avait décidé qu'au département du shérif, il y avait besoin de gilets pare balle.

Gilet.

Pare balle.

À Storybrooke.

Complètement risible.

C'est pourquoi la mairie, plus concrètement la mairesse avait refusé la pétition. Le plus dangereux dans cette ville était le mystérieux chat errant à tendance à l'accrobranche mais sans les connaissances nécessaires pour y redescendre tout seul, et la propre présence de Miss Swan dans la ville.

Les gilets, donc, étaient inutiles et un coût inutile aussi. Dans le cas où ça aurait pu être utile… Bon… Adieu Sheriff.

Cependant, la blonde aux yeux aigues-marines avait décidé de collecter des fonds.

En premier lieu, avec une vente de gâteaux qui s'est terminé dans un échec total.

En parti parce que Mary Margareth, qui avait décidé de s'unir à la cause, était nettement plus douée dans la construction de petites maisons pour oiseaux que cuisiner. Sérieusement, il ne devait pas rester un seul arbre dans le comté sans une de ces mini maison, appartement, loft, duplex et d'autres versions miniatures pour la communauté plumifère.

En parti aussi, à cause de la carence absolue d'aptitudes culinaires de la part du propre Sheriff, au total, ils furent 6 habitants à être hospitalisés pour intoxication alimentaire, avant que ne court le bruit d'éviter à tout prix les gâteaux.

Et sans gâteaux, pas d'argent. Et sans argent, adieu les gilets.

Pour Régina, ce fut une bonne journée.

…

Pas comme aujourd'hui.

Ce qui nous ramène à la raison par le fait que Storybrooke était, maintenant, au sommet des villes les plus chaudes qui existaient.

Maudite Swan et sa maudite idée d'un maudit lavage de voitures, avec son maudit tuyau d'arrosage et son maudit savon et la maudite Sheriff avec son maudit débardeur blanc complètement trempé qui montre ses maudits abdominaux sculptés qui méritent d'être caressés et vénérés pendant que la blonde se soumet contre la voiture jusqu'à crier son nom…

Pour quoi ? Génial, elle a renversé le gobelet de café à emporter de chez Granny. (Elle avait oublié le thermos de café dans sa hâte pour qu'Henry n'arrive pas en retard à l'école ce matin).

Elle soupire. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la scène face au Granny's. (Génial ! La jeune Lucas, OBLIGATOIREMENT, doit se mettre à organiser une guerre de tuyaux d'arrosage et d'éponges savonneuses.) Avant de se tourner et…

Le débardeur.

Emma finit d'enlever le débardeur.

Elle est en bikini.

Mouillée.

Seins

Abdominaux.

Peau.

 **\- Régina ?**

Chaleur.

 **\- Régina, tout va bien ?**

Grosse chaleur.

 **\- Hey ! Tout va bien ?**

Attends, les abdominaux sont plus proches. Quoi ?

Elle lève le regard, le coulant dans des yeux aigues-marines qui l'observent, préoccupés.

 **\- Tout va bien ?** Demande sa propriétaire.

 **\- Tout va parfaitement bien. Tout va absolument parfaitement bien, Sheriff. Sauf un détail, la plus haute autorité de notre système policier est au milieu de la rue, à moitié nue, non seulement altérant l'ordre public, mais aussi dégradant l'image de notre ville !**

 **\- Wouaw** – répondit Emma – **Et sans arrêter de regarder mes seins, impressionnant.**

Régina lève à nouveau les yeux. Quand diable les avait-elle baissés ? Et elle découvre ce maudit sourire éhonté qu'elle effacerait avec un baiser qu'elle laisserait si…

NON !

Non.

 **\- Je vais rentrer, Sheriff. Dans une heure, je vais repasser dans cette rue en allant au bureau, et j'espère que ce spectacle dépravé aura disparu.**

Elle se tourne, ouvrant enfin les yeux et fixant son chemin jusqu'au manoir.

Storybrooke, l'endroit le plus chaud du monde.

…

Elle a besoin de changer ses sous-vêtements.

…

Et une douche froide.

Maudite Emma Swan.


	2. La thérorie de comptoir du bar

_Coucou les loulous !_

 _En lisant vos reviews (promis je répondrai à tous), j'ai cru comprendre que vous attendiez une suite._

 _Mais non ! Comme dit dans l'intro du premier chapitre, je les mets sous forme de chapitre mais ce sont des OS, donc une trilogie on va dire. Il n'y a pas de suite logique. Là, on passe dans une situation tout à fait différente. Et bien sur, si j'ai classé la fic en K+... et je sais que ce n'est pas habituel chez moi, mais pas de M..._

 _Voilà le deuxième chapitre !_

* * *

Très occasionnellement, dans ces moments où Storybrooke parvient à la stresser, Régina prend sa voiture et voyage jusqu'à un hôtel pittoresque à une demi-heure de la ville. Loin des personnages de contes amnésiques mais tout aussi dépourvus de neurones que ses versions dans la forêt enchantée.

Bon, quand on dit « très occasionnellement », nous nous référons à l'ère AFS (Avant la frustrante Swan). À l'époque actuelle, l'ère DFS, l'ère « très occasionnellement » est devenu « tous les jeudis ou à la nuit tombée d'un jour où Emma Swan a été plus Emma Swan que d'habitude. » Son record ? Six jours sur sept. Et seulement parce que la nuit du samedi est la sainte nuit réservée aux jeux de sociétés avec Henry.

Le fait est que ça tombe cette nuit, comme tant d'autres après le petit numéro du Sheriff devant le Granny's, et Régina se trouve déjà de retour de ce petit hôtel loin de la folie, après la dégustation d'un des meilleurs vins locaux. Sauf que sans regarder une goutte de vin, sans la sentir, ni rien savourer. C'est-à-dire, une dégustation sans dégustation. Mais quand même une dégustation au final.

Régina Mills ne fuit pas de Storybrooke, de ses habitants, de la blonde ou des abdominaux de ladite blonde, pour s'enivrer dans l'unique endroit suffisamment loin de la ville pour ne rencontrer personne, non. Régina Mills a trop de classe pour ça et, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle va chaque soir « déguster » la carte raffinée de vins de l'hôtel de charme. Sinon, elle aurait fini dans un bar de motards à vingt-trois minutes de Storybrooke.

Le fait est qu'elle se trouve dans sa magnifique Mercedes, entrant dans la ville et ne parvient pas à s'enlever de la tête la conversation de quelques voisins au comptoir du bar de l'hôtel.

Textuellement, selon les dires d'un couple d'homme d'affaires, ou businessmen sybarites, apparemment « si tu l'as emmerdée, les baisers dans le cou fonctionnent quasiment tout le temps ». Fin de la citation. Après, ils ont commencé à parler de numéros, de sports, de femmes, de sport à nouveau, la femme enceinte d'un de leur ami et si c'était plus élégant de dire Ketchup ou catchup.

La vérité, aucun moment de la conversation entre les deux hommes lui a paru suffisamment intéressant pour daigner se souvenir d'eux, et pourtant, Régina n'arrête pas de repenser au thème des baisers.

Serait-ce vrai ?

Si problèmes il y a, avec de simples baisers dans le cou, il serait possible de se débarrasser de ces dits problèmes ?

Bon, elle comprend que ça dépend de la personne. Et de la situation. Ou pas ? Non, Régina doit avoir le vin qui lui monte trop à la tête (parce que Régina ne se soûle pas, Régina Mills à le vin qui lui monte un peu à la tête), si elle commence à penser qu'elle peut se débarrasser d'une, en citant l'homme bien habillé, « emmerdée » avec des baisers dans le cou de la personne impliquée.

Des lumières colorées remplissent ses rétroviseurs, alors qu'un son qui varie de grave en aigu avec intermittence la met en alerte.

Ovnis à Storybrooke ?

…

Est-ce qu'il y aurait des ovnis dans la forêt enchantée ?

…

La bouteille et demie avait dû lui monter plus à la tête qu'elle ne le pensait.

Un regard plus concentré sur l'un des rétros lui confirme que non, effectivement, ce n'est pas un ovni. C'est quelque chose de pire, la voiture du Sheriff.

\- Maudite Emma Swan – susurre-t-elle avant de s'arrêter d'un côté de la route et de couper le moteur.

La voiture aux lumières de discothèque et les scandaleuses sirènes derrière elle (Régina doit se souvenir de proposer de changer ces lumières pour quelque chose de plus Chill Out et les sirènes par un son moins strident (la 5ème de Beethoven lui passa par la tête), et la blonde sort de la voiture.

Maudite Emma Swan et ses maudites façons de marcher sexy avec cette maudite crinière blonde au vent comme la pub de L'Oréal.

Régina baisse la fenêtre une fois que la blonde et sa veste rouge arrivent à sa hauteur (la même maudite veste rouge qui apparaît dans ses rêves avec la maudite Emma Swan, incluant les rêves avec la maudite Emma Swan SEULEMENT avec la maudite veste rouge… Maudite soit-elle !).

 **\- Sheriff Swan** – « Salue-t-elle » quand elle s'arrête près de sa fenêtre.

 **\- Régina** – Lui rend-elle sont salut, l'insupportable Swan-. **Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai arrêtée ?**

 **\- Pour me demander conseil sur comment le, ou dans ce cas, la, Sheriff d'une ville comme Storybrooke devrait s'habiller pour que ses habitants la prennent au sérieux ? Vous devriez commencer par jeter cette veste rouge.**

 **\- Non, Régina. Je t'ai arrêtée parce que tu fais des zigzag, tu as bu quelque chose avant de prendre la voiture ?**

 **\- Seriez-vous en train de m'accuser de prendre la voiture en état d'ébriété ? Moi ? Pour l'amour de Dieu Sheriff Swan, je vous conseille de surveiller votre vue parce que je ne fais pas de zigzag. Je suivais parfaitement la ligne de la route comme tout bon conducteur doit le faire. Si je fais des zigzags c'est parce que la ligne est mal peinte sur la chaussée.**

Elle doit se souvenir de donner l'ordre de repeindre les lignes de la route.

Et elle s'impressionne elle-même de son niveau de locution après une bouteille et demie. Bravo, Mills !

 **\- Les lignes sont très bien, Régina. Est-ce que tu peux sortir de la voiture ?**

 **\- Non.**

Silence.

Si elle ne regarde pas la blonde et si elle se concentre, elle pourra rentrer dormir au manoir.

 **\- Régina, sérieusement, sors de la voiture.**

Et si elle démarre et accélère comme un homme musclé et chauve des films d'Henry, dont la voix ressemble soupçonneusement à celle d'un arbre qui parle d'un autre film de science-fiction d'Henry ? Elle se pose la question sérieusement quand elle se rend compte d'un détail crucial. L'ennuyeuse Swan sait où elle habite.

…

« Maudite soit Emma Swan » pense-t-elle en même temps qu'elle ouvre la porte de la voiture et qu'elle sort.

Et elle s'appuie sur la voiture.

Est-ce que tout est en train de bouger ?

Quelle nausée.

 **\- Tout va bien ?** demande la maudite blonde, les sourcils froncés.

 **\- Parfaitement, Sheriff Swan. Il est…** \- Elle regarde sa montre, regarde à nouveau sa montre parce qu'elle a regardé le mauvais poignet – **minuit et demi passé et je suis seulement un peu fatiguée.**

Elle voit comment l'insupportable Emma Swan se prépare à parler, surement pour sortir les typiques idioties d'Emma Swan, quand elle se passe la main dans le cou.

Et elle se souvint des deux hommes d'affaires dans le petit hôtel de charme. Et de leur conversation.

Non, pas la partie sur le ketchup.

Alors, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Et si ?

Non, ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

Ou si ?

Bon, il se peut que dans son état actuel, si. Cependant, la Régina Mills Sobre ne le ferait pas.

Quoi que…

La Régina Mills Sobre n'est pas présente, n'est-ce pas ? Et Peut-être que La Régina Mills Ivre aime de plus en plus l'idée…. Mais beauuuuuuucoup !

Elle s'éloigne de la voiture, et après un trébuchement involontaire, tout en restant élégante, elle finit appuyée sur la Sheriff qui arrête de parler immédiatement.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ?

Aucune idée. La Régina Mills Peut-être Très Ivre continue son plan.

 **\- Régina, tu vois ? Tu ne peux même pas faire un pas sans to… Régina ?** **Ça c'est mon cou… Mon… Tu… Tu es en train de m'em…**

Le niveau d'observation de la blonde est impressionnant.

 **\- Régina, tu pourrais arrêter s'il te plaît ?**

Non.

 **\- Ré…** La brune sent comment la blonde avale sa salive – **Régina, sérieusement, tu pou… pourrais arrêter s'il te…**

Non !

La Peut-être Ivre Mais Heureuse d'être ici, Régina Mills, est une femme avec une mission à accomplir.

En plus, le fait que la peau qu'elle est en train d'embrasser sente bon, et que les deux mains du Sheriff sont posées sur ses hanches, et pas vraiment pour la repousser, aide à ce qu'elle continue.

 **\- Régi… Dieu… Régin…**

Un gémissement les fige.

Un gémissement qu'aucune des deux ne sait de qui ça provient mais qui les sépare rapidement.

D'un côté, bonne nouvelle, La Un Peu Plus Sobre Régina Mills est en train d'apparaître et est en train de se demander qui diable à laisser faire ce qu'il se passe (et pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait avant).

D'un autre côté, une Emma Swan qui ne sait plus où regarder.

Les deux, aussi rouges que la fameuse veste de la blonde.

Et les deux évitant de regarder l'autre.

Ni parler.

Elles ne disent riennnnn.

Jusqu'à ce que la radio couvre le vide dans la voiture du Sheriff pour donner de manière statique, le nom de « Leroy », plus statique, le mot « religieuses », encore plus statiques et les mots « bataille féroce ».

 **\- Je…** \- Emme s'éclaircit la gorge – **Je dois y aller. Je…**

 **\- Bien sûr, c'est… C'est compréhensible. Tu as encore tes obligations de Sheriff.**

Silence à nouveau.

 **\- Bon… Alors… Fais attention… Appelle quelqu'un, Kathryn ou quelqu'un qui puisse te ramener chez toi. Ne… Ne prends pas la voiture et…**

Et la blonde se retourne, monte dans sa voiture, démarre et s'en va.

2 pensées se croisent dans la tête de Régina.

1 – Comment reproduire la scène qui venait de se passer ?

2- Les deux hommes d'affaires de l'hôtel avaient raison.

C'est bien de le savoir.


	3. Massage

_Coucou les loulous !_

 _Ce devait être le dernier OS mais... J'ai vu qu'il y avait une suite.. Alors elle sera traduite prochainement :)  
_

 _Donc, j'ai changé le rated.. Ouais je sais... Je vous ai fait croire que... Mais non !_

 _Pour Whyamishy : RATED M ! (Donc si tu es dans un lieu public, ne lis pas ce chapitre ! Ou alors, serre les cuisses !)_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Elle claque la porte.

Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Alors elle réouvre la porte pour refermer la porte en la claquant.

Maudit soit Emma Swan !

Tout allait bien.

Tout allait fantastiquement bien jusqu'à ce que la frustrante et la sexy blonde aux yeux couleur mer et abdominaux sculptés par les Dieux eux-mêmes, a décidé…

Mais comment peut-elle oser…

Et en plein milieu du Granny's !

Et réouvre la porte puis le ferme à nouveau en la claquant.

Maudite soit-elle !

Oui, elle le reconnaît, elle se sent attirée par la Sheriff blonde, pour la fille elle-même de sa pire ennemie. Bien que celle-ci ne le sache pas et que la seconde ne s'en souvienne pas. Techniquement.

Mais, Régina, la Reine elle-même (le truc de Méchante était seulement un adjectif sur la différence d'un point de vue, c'est la vérité) a daigné reconnaître ce peut être… Non, elle est intéressée par quelqu'un comme l'ennuyeuse Emma Swan.

C'était déjà un fait indéniable après le maudit lavage de voiture. Et encore plus après cette… mésaventure il y a quelques semaines, quand elle revenait de sa petite escapade et « dégustation » de vin habituelle.

L'attraction existe, elle est là. Et elle est consciente qu'elle existait déjà depuis quelques temps.

Et qu'est-ce qu'a décidé de faire Régina ? Eh bien, de savoir si la blonde ressent un minimum la même chose qu'elle ressent, de la seule façon qu'une Reine puisse le faire. Subtile, élégante et suivant les règles du bon goût pour l'approche vers une éventuelle conquête féminine.

Pour commencer, lui donner son maudit gilet pare balle qu'elle voulait tant (Je répète, inutile à Stoybrooke).

Après, elle commandé et payé, de manière totalement anonyme, bien sûr, les petits-déjeuners de la Sheriff tous les matins.

À tout ça, il faut ajouter les fleurs, bonbons et divers cadeaux, qui arrivaient nuits et jours, accompagnés de petits mots avec de délicieuses citations montrant un intérêt sexuel, et peut-être aussi un peu romantique (mais vraiment tout petit, riquiqui, microscopique et quasi inexistant) pour la Sheriff.

Le coup de grâce ? L'ignorer et l'éviter. Faire que la traquée devienne chasseuse sans le savoir.

D'innombrables conquêtes réalisées dans la forêt enchantée grâce à cette méthode. Résultats en une semaine.

5 semaines s'étaient écoulées. CINQ ! Et rien.

La frustrante Emma Swan n'a même pas capté un millième des indices que Régina avait laissé.

C'est pour ça que Régina avait décidé, cet après-midi-là, d'aller vers une route plus directe.

Elle s'était approchée du commissariat, mais non, la Sheriff n'était pas là.

Alors elle est allée à l'endroit le plus fréquenté par la blonde. Le Granny's, forcément, là, elle avait trouvé la maudite Emma Swan.

Avec ses mains sur Ruby.

RUBY !

Là ! En plein milieu du Granny's !

La serveuse, assise sur une chaise en débardeur, et les mains de la… la…

La porte du manoir est à nouveau ouverte pour être à nouveau claquée.

Les mains de la blonde parcourant l'étendue de la peau nue du cou et des épaules de la traitre serveuse. Passant encore une fois et une autre fois, une fois et une fois et encore une fois par le cou et les épaules, en mouvement circulaire et experts qui, peut-être, Régina a imaginé sur sa peau.

Mais non.

Oh, non.

La chanceuse méritante de ce massage de la part des mains de la Sheriff était Ruby, la même qui, quand Régina entra, avait laissé échapper un gémissement qui aurait fait rougir le maudit auteur du Kamasutra.

Ce qui nous ramène à ce moment.

Parce que Régina avait fait demi-tour et venait d'arriver au manoir. Directement et sans pause, remerciant qui de droit qu'Henry soit en camping avec Mary-Margaret dans son escapade ornithologique annuelle (sérieusement, cette femme devrait consulter pour cette obsession pour le monde plumifère… ce n'est pas normal), et claquant la porte plusieurs fois.

Elle ouvre à nouveau la porte et…

Emma.

Emma s'approchant de la porte et s'arrêtant pour la voir.

Porte qui claque !

 **\- Régina !** – L'entend-elle crier – **Ouvre la porte !**

Ha !

 **\- Régina !** – Répète-elle en frappant la porte – **Ouvre cette maudite porte !**

Elle s'éloigne de la porte principale, jetant son manteau et sa veste sur le porte-manteau, et s'engageant dans le manoir jusqu'à son bureau.

Jusqu'à la bouteille de son fameux cidre de pommes et loin de la blonde.

Elle soupire, ouvrant et resserrant les poings, avant de prendre la bouteille et la déboucher.

Et, à peine avait-elle commencé à l'incliner pour se servir une coupe, qu'elle se fige en entendant un bruit de verre se casser.

Mais… quoi ?

Non.

Elle sort du bureau à temps pour voir la frustrante et incapable de capter des signes indirects de quelconque type, Emma Swan sortir de la cuisine.

Dans la cuisine où se trouve la porte de derrière du manoir. La porte arrière vitrée.

Et le bruit du verre cassé.

Régina serre à nouveau les poings, furieuse.

 **\- Miss Swan ! Comment osez-vous casser ma porte vitrée et forcer l'entrée de ma propriété privée sans mon cons… !**

Un flash.

…

Attends.

Quoi ?

On l'embrasse.

A supposer qu'Emma soit la seule personne dans cette maison. Sans se compter elle-même.

Et elle se séparent.

Et, après quelques secondes, elle ouvre les yeux pour se retrouver face à deux yeux couleurs aigues-marines qui l'observent, attentifs, peureux après ce baiser. Plus qu'un baiser, un choc entre des lèvres.

Assez pour courcircuiter les neurones de Régina, incapables de penser à quoi que ce soit à part une seule idée.

 **\- Plus** – Susurre-t-elle en saisissant la nuque de la blonde, inclinant légèrement la tête d'un côté, revenant sur ces lèvres qui l'avaient tant de fois obsédées.

Lèvres qui répondent rapidement, commençant une danse de baisers frénétiques qui ne s'arrêtent même pas quand le dos d'Emma se cogne contre le mur.

 **\- Plus** – Susurre, cette fois, la blonde quand Régina abandonne ses lèvres pour retourner dans ce cou dont, malgré l'alcool dans les veines de cette nuit-là, elle se souvenait et qui lui manquait.

Cou qu'elle lèche, embrasse et mord, le marquant comme sa propriété. Et elle se sourit à elle-même en sentant les mains d'Emma se battre avec sa chemise, cherchant à la soulever assez pour se mettre en dessous. Elle sent comment elle y arrive, comment elle la caresse fiévreusement, arrivant à son dos en même temps qu'elles se collent encore plus, remontant jusqu'à l'attache du soutien-gorge.

Régina s'écarte.

À contrecœur mais elle s'écarte, affrontant le regard confus de la blonde, dont les mains étaient restées en l'air, sans savoir quoi faire. C'est pourquoi, la brune prend une de ces mains, l'attirant à elle, les guidant jusqu'aux escaliers et jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en sentant Emma se coller à son dos, provoquant une certaine difficulté à avancer. Bien qu'elles s'en fichaient SI peu.

 **-** **Ça fait tellement de temps que j'attends ça** – Dit Emma, le nez collé dans la nuque de Régina-. **Je m'étais résignée au fait que ce n'était pas réciproque et, alors, le jour du lavage…**

Régina s'arrête juste en face de la porte de sa chambre en entendant ces mots.

Quoi… ?

 **\- Tu étais si chaude et, quand ton regard n'arrêtait pas de se concentrer sur mes seins… Mon Dieu je ne voulais pas me faire d'illusions** – la main libre retrouve le trou dans le vêtement et elle caresse à nouveau sa peau, dessous -. **Alors, il y a un mois et quelques, quand je t'ai arrêtée, quand…** \- la main passe doucement sous la jupe, et Régina appuie sa tête contre le bois de la porte, froide contrairement à la peau ardente de la brune, et attrapant la clenche avec sa main libre. – **Quand tu as attaqué mon cou sans pitié. Si Leroy ne s'était pas faufilé dans le couvent, si je n'avais dû aller exercer mon rôle de Sheriff… Mais j'ai dû m'en aller et tu as commencé à m'ignorer.** – La main continue jusqu'à se poser sur le doux tissu de ses sous-vêtements, provoquant un grand frisson partout sur Régina. – **Et j'ai pensé que ça avait été une erreur, que j'avais tout inventé. Et pourtant, tu me payais mes petits déjeuners, et tous ces cadeaux qui arrivaient au commissariat…**

 **\- Tu le savais ?** – Réussit à prononcer Régina, avant qu'un gémissement ne s'échappe de ses lèvres, en sentant comment, enfin, la main réussit à arriver à son centre.

Emma ne répond pas, pas verbalement, elle fait juste un signe contre sa nuque.

 **\- Tu n'as rien dit… Tu n'as rien fait** – Susurra Régina, la voix entrecoupée quand les doigts commencent à bouger, de bas en haut, en rond, des formes dont elle s'en fichait parce qu'ils lui envoyaient, une fois, puis d'autres, des spasmes électriques de plaisir jusqu'au plus profond de son cerveau.

 **\- J'attendais. Je recevais des messages contradictoires, alors j'ai décidé d'attendre. De t'attendre toi.**

 **\- Granny's…** \- gémit Régina, incapable de demander, d'éclaircir ce doute qui la ronge.

 **\- Quelqu'un a donné un coup à Ruby** – répond Emma après avoir lu dans ses pensées – **J'ai donné des cours de massages il y a quelques temps alors je lui ai offert mon aide.**

Régina se rend compte que ses jambes commencent à la lâcher et prend la décision d'arrêter cette main magique qui est sur le point de l'emmener vers l'orgasme plus rapidement qu'elle n'en a jamais eu, ouvrant enfin la porte et s'éloignant d'Emma qui l'observe.

Elle s'arrête à côté de son lit, se retourne et plante son regard dans ces orbes aigues-marines, noirs de désirs, qui observent tous ses mouvements. Avec attention, Régina déboutonne sa chemise, la jetant, passant à sa jupe cintrée, dont seuls un bouton et une fermeture éclair l'ouvrent, pour la faire tomber au sol. Après, adieu les talons. Et elle passe ses mains dans son dos pour se libérer de son soutien-gorge en dentelle de couleur violette, pour correspondre avec son shorty, quand elle freine son avancée en voyant Emma arriver vers elle.

Elle se trouve à quelques centimètres d'elle, retirant sa veste qui atterrit à côté de la chemise, pareil pour sa chemise qui était en dessous de sa veste, se trouvant couverte avec un simple soutien-gorge blanc. Et Régina ne peut s'empêcher de poser sa main sur ces abdominaux qui remplissent ses pensées depuis qu'elle les avait vus sous le soleil, mouillés et parfaits, brillants et sculptés. Elle remarque comment la peau de la blonde frissonne sous ses doigts, en même temps qu'Emma ferme ses yeux.

Elle sourit, baissant les yeux sur la braguette de ces jeans qu'elle a tant désiré lui enlever, lui arracher. Elle déboutonne, bouton par bouton la braguette et faufile ses mains sous le pantalon, sous ce qui lui paraît être un boxer, caressant la peau de la blonde.

Celle-ci l'arrête.

Et Régina fronce les sourcils, mais elle sourit en voyant son soutien-gorge se desserrer d'un coup.

Emma s'est avancée et lui a défait le soutien-gorge.

Régina s'écarte pour enlever ses sous-vêtements, et Emma en profite pour s'enlever les bottes, chaussettes et jean serré.

Pourtant, ce dernier ne semble pas facile à enlever parce que la blonde perd l'équilibre et tombe sur les pieds de Régina.

 **\- Pa… Pardon** – Dit-elle.

Régina ne peut que rire, espiègle, en partie parce que c'est là qu'elle veut voir la blonde, à ses pieds, et en partie aussi parce qu'elle reste Emma Swan, la même blonde frustrante et maladroite qui, apparemment et elle ne sait comment, lui a fait un trou dans la tête et dans le cœur. Elle pose un pied dans le lit, le plus proche possible d'Emma, pour s'enlever petit à petit ses bas de soie, agrandissant son sourire en voyant la blonde qui l'observe, hypnotisée.

Quand elle termine, elle change la jambe appuyée contre le lit par l'autre, se balançant devant Emma, lui susurrant :

 **\- Tu m'aides ?**

Emma acquiesce, enlevant le vêtement, profitant pour caresser tout le long de la peau olivâtre de Régina, qui soupire, sachant qu'elle était à point.

Elle est tellement à point.

Elle sent comme les bras descendent à nouveau le long de ses jambes, puis aller se poser sur ses hanches, et la voix d'Emma, plus rauque que d'habitude, lui demande de ne pas ouvrir les yeux, qu'elle se laisse aller.

Et elle le fait, en dépit de ne l'avoir fait avec quasiment aucun amant, se laissant allonger, se concentrant sur les baiser dans son cou, sa poitrine, ses tétons. Le premier, embrassé et mordillé, puis l'autre.

Elle s'arque et les baiser continuent de descendre sur son ventre, son pubis et, enfin, son shorty se retrouve avec sa chemise et d'autres vêtements. Les jambes, qu'elle a écarté inconsciemment, s'ouvrent encore plus en sentant comment les lèvres d'Emma réclament ce qui était à elle depuis déjà des mois.

Elle remarque les lèvres, la langue, mais elle est incapable d'identifier ce qu'elle fait parce que le plaisir envahit à nouveau chaque parcelle de son cerveau, elle l'emmène à nouveau proche du gouffre avant de l'obliger à accueillir un orgasme long et intense qui lui font s'accrocher aux draps pour ne pas se perdre.

Quand, après quelques secondes ? Minutes ? Heures ? Elle ne pourrait dire avec certitude combien de temps, mais elle met du temps à récupérer le contrôle de ses pensées et la première chose qu'elle voit en ouvrant les yeux, sont ceux d'Emma, souriante, qui lui écarte une mèche de cheveux collée sur son front à cause de la sueur.

 **Bienvenue** – Rit la blonde.

Régina compte jusqu'à dix, essayant de calmer sa respiration, essayant de récupérer le contrôle de ses extrémités.

Satisfaite, elle bouge, embrassant Emma, l'allongeant, se posant sur elle.

Elle ne sait pas quand Emma avait terminé de se déshabiller, elle ne s'en souvient pas mais ça tombe bien.

 **\- Mon tour** – Sourit-elle, avec ce sourire qui lui a donné tant de succès dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Parce que maintenant, elle a le contrôle, c'est elle qui commande.

Elle met une jambe entre celles d'Emma, appuyant suffisamment pour entendre un gémissement de plaisir, pour que les yeux de la blonde se ferment légèrement.

Et elle s'écarte pour que ses doigts prennent la place, dont les doigts trouvent rapidement leur but, qui lui donne une bienvenue humide. Elle caresse l'entrée, appuyant sur le clitoris avec la paume, et la pénètre enfin, en premier lieu avec un doigt… puis deux.

Le sourire de Régina en sentant la blonde s'arquer contre elle, sachant que les ongles de la blonde vont lui laisser des marques dans le dos.

Elle se déhanche, prenant un certain rythme, le variant selon les réponses que le corps d'Emma lui donne en retour à base de gémissements et murmures de son prénom qu'elle répète comme un mantra.

Et elle réclame ses lèvres, les siennes, elles sont à elle, apercevant son propre goût dessus.

Emma devait être aussi au bord, parce qu'elle ne tarde pas à sentir comment elle perd le contrôle, comment l'intérieur de la blonde se contracte autour de ses doigts.

Elle ne quitte pas ses lèvres malgré son envie de voir ce qu'elle vient d'obtenir, et graver dans son esprit chaque émotion du visage de la blonde.

Non.

Elle préfère continuer ces baisers qui perdent petit en petit en intensité, laissant échapper un soupire quand elle sort ses doigts d'Emma.

Elle sourit, et Emma ouvre les yeux, lui rendant son sourire.

Et elle la voit ouvrir la bouche, prête à dire quelque chose, quand elles entendent un brouhaha dans la rue.

Mais… Quoi ?

Des cris. Des gens qui crient.

La blonde est plus rapide à se lever et s'approcher de la fenêtre. Même si Régina n'en a pas besoin.

Elle sait ce qu'il se passe.

Elle sait que par les cris « Sorcière », de « Mort à la Méchante Reine » et par maudite soit-elle… pour se flash de lumière à laquelle elle aurait dû faire plus attention.

Non.

Oh, non.

Elles ont brisé sa malédiction.

…

Maudite soit-elle !


	4. Catastrophe

_Coucou les loulous !_

 _Cette fois, c'est la fin ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et d'avoir suivi les aventures de la Maudite Emma Swan et sa totalement raide dingue Régina Mills !_

 _Je vous retrouve pour la suite d'"Au Pair" dans quelques jours :)_

 _Bonne fin de semaine !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Ça ne lui avait pas manqué, Snow et son dramatisme.

Mais alors pas du tout.

Et ça faisait au moins une heure que, par la faute de la maudite Emma Swan et son maudit baiser, sa malédiction était brisée.

Elle regarde la blonde, avec la confusion lisible sur son visage.

Oui, entre la foule repentie exigeant la tête de la Méchante Reine, et Snow laisse place à la Drama Queen Snow, personne ne s'est arrêté pour lui parler à la pauvre blonde, avec sa tête de petit chiot confus (qui ne paraît en aucun cas adorable et pour RIEN au monde ça lui donnait envie de l'embrasser, la prendre dans ses bras non jamais…) ce qui vient de se passer.

Régina soupire.

Snow continue de faire les cent pas à travers son salon, passant autour du canapé dans lequel Emma et Régina restent assises chacune d'un côté, pendant qu'elle bouge les bras comme une poupée gonflable danseuse, que le maître d'un concessionnaire de voiture d'occasion pour attirer de futurs clients avec ses mouvements spasmodiques. Et pendant qu'elle marche, abîmant son paquet et lui faisant perdre son précieux temps, qu'elle pourrait être en train de passer au lit avec Emma et ses abdominaux qu'elle avait si peu apprécié de près, Snow continue son monologue donc la thématique consiste en 3 points :

1.- C'est une catastrophe.

2.- Ma fille et la Méchante Reine se sont embrassées.

3.- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont en penser ?

Je l'ai dit, une Drama Queen.

Parce que bon, « catastrophe » était un bien grand mot. Le fait qu'elles se soient embrassées, bon, Régina ne voulait pas imaginer la migraine que lui donnerait Snow si elle savait pour le reste de ses… activités. Quant à ce que les autres peuvent penser, supposant qu'elle se réfère au reste des ex habitants de la Forêt Enchantée, et non à ses amis plumifères, elle en avait jamais rien eu à faire de son opinion.

Et Charming ne l'aide pas, assis sur un fauteuil en face d'elles, hochant la tête pendant qu'il suit du regard les pas de son épouse.

Tout ça va nulle part.

Régina se lève, provoquant l'arrêt du monologue sans fin de la brune aux cheveux courts et Charming qui se lève aussi.

 **\- Où crois-tu aller ?** – Exige de savoir Snow.

 **\- Aux Caraïbes** \- Lui répond Régina – **M'allonger par terre et boire tous les Mojito possibles à l'Open Bar.**

Silence.

L'autre point était surtout parce cette paire d'idiots ne lui avait pas manquée.

Le visage confus de Charming l'aide à déterminer que, effectivement, Emma est sa fille. Elle lui ressemble. Quant à l'imitation de Snow d'un poisson baillant sous l'eau, ça vaut dix. Pourtant, Régina ne veut pas perdre son temps avec ces idiots, elle a besoin de parler avec Emma de ce qui s'est passé avant et après le baiser, avec toutes ses conséquences.

 **\- Tu… Tu ne peux pas aller aux Caraïbes** – Finit par réagir Snow.

 **\- Pour l'amour de…** \- Régina roule des yeux- **A la cuisine, je vais à la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau. Te voir nous faire perdre notre temps cette dernière heure m'a donné soif. Miss Swan, vous venez avec moi ?**

Emma se lève comme un ressort en entendant son nom, et Régina peut entendre ses pas derrière elle sur le chemin de la cuisine, ignorant toutes les deux le « La cuisine est toujours moins loin que les Caraïbes » de Snow, qui continue avec son monologue.

Des fous.

D'un hôpital psychiatrique.

Vraiment.

Le concept que ces idiots partagent de l'ADN avec son Henry et son… Et Emma était accablant. Le plus intelligent qu'ils aient fait une fois la malédiction levée était de confier Henry à Granny. Peut-être qu'Henry finira avec une indigestion de lasagne et de crêpes, mais cette femme sait vraiment s'occuper d'enfants. Bon, certains diraient que la meilleure solution serait Archie mais… Laisser un pré-adolescent avec un criquet ? En fait, non. Comme thérapeute, d'accord. Mais comme nounou…

Enfin…

Elle se perd dans ses pensées et Emma l'observe, maintenant posée contre l'ilot central.

Elle voit sur son visage qu'elle se pose des questions.

Des centaines, des milliers de questions qu'elle tente d'organiser avant de se renseigner, surement.

Régina serait dans le même cas.

Alors par pitié, elle remplit deux verres d'eau et elle commence.

 **\- Les fantaisie d'Henry ne sont pas des fantaisies. Elles sont vraies. Je suis la Méchante Reine, les idiots du salon son Snow White, aussi connue sous le nom de Blanche Neige, et Charming, le Prince Charmant. Et ce sont tes parents. Ils t'ont envoyé dans ce monte pour que tu ne subisses pas la malédiction que j'ai lancé contre son règne. Malédiction que nous avons ro… que tu as rompu il y a quelques heures.**

Elle termine, tout en donnant son verre à Emma.

Celle-ci l'accepte, buvant l'eau en deux gorgées et pose le verre sur le côté.

 **\- C'est… Alors tout est vrai** – Réagit enfin la blonde.

Dieu, cette tête de chiot est vraiment adorable, et Régina se surprend elle-même en approchant sa main d'Emma, dégageant une mèche de cheveux avant de la poser sur la joue de la blonde.

Oh, bon sang, Emma incline la tête, la collant à sa main.

Comment est-ce possible qu'une personne avec un corps et des abdominaux (et bras sculptés, et d'interminables jambes, des yeux, des lèvres… Tout en général) soit si adorable ? Et comment est-ce possible que cette combinaison soit le résultat de la débilité de Régina ? Elle ne l'aurait jamais deviné.

 **\- Tout est vrai** – Confirme-t-elle, s'éloignant d'Emma, se préparant.

Parce qu'elle sait ce qu'il va se passer.

La même chose que ce qu'il s'est passé quand Henry a commencé à rassembler tous les morceaux.

Adieu, Emma.

Adieu, abdominaux.

Adieu, tête de petit chiot.

Salut, solitude.

Si elle se retrouve à nouveau seule, ce sera sous ses conditions. Alors elle remet parfaitement sa jupe et sa chemise qu'elle a remise rapidement quand elle sut que ses… visiteurs inespérés, armés avec des bâtons et, oui, des torches. Vraiment, ils étaient en plein XXIème siècle, cette foule aurait pu éviter de tomber dans un cliché.

C'est certain qu'il existe une application pour ça.

 **\- Miss Swan** – Continue-t-elle, profitant du silence de la blonde, et provoquant le froncement de cils de la Sheriff, **je crois que vos parents et le reste de la ville vous remercieraient de m'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute et que vous m'emmeniez au comm…**

 **\- Foutaise.** La coupe Emma.

…

Elle vient de … ?

 **\- Non. Même pas en rêve tu reviens au « Miss Swan ». Je refuse.** – Continue Emma – **Bon, peut-être dans la chambre, mais pas maintenant. Non. Et j'en ai rien à faire de qui sont Mary-Margaret ou David ou même ce que le reste des fous veulent. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de t'arrêter même si j'aimerais te voir avec des menottes. Mais encore une fois : dans la chambre !**

La blonde est toute rouge, avec les poings serrés et elle reprend sa respiration après avoir parlé.

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur prend aux deux du salon, la seule chose que je sais, c'est que je suis contente qu'ils n'aient pas mêlé Henry à tout ça. Il est mieux chez Granny's** – Dit Emma, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Régina l'observe, le sourcil arqué.

Ça, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

 **\- Miss…**

 **\- Emma** – la coupe à nouveau la blonde – **Nous nous sommes vues nues, nous nous sommes données ce qui, au moins pour ma part, un des meilleurs orgasmes de ma vie. Appelle-moi Emma.**

Régina hoche la tête, mais ça n'a RIEN à voir le fait que la détermination de la blonde l'allume comme une mèche de bougie, obligeant Régina à s'imaginer collée contre Emma sur le plan de travail, pendant qu'elle lui arrache les boutons de sa chemise et qu'elle prend…

 **\- Régina ?** – Sourit Emma.

Oups.

 **\- Oui** – S'éclaircit la gorge la brune – **bien sûr. Emma, je reste quand même la Méchante Reine. Ils vont vouloir la justice pour la malédiction.**

 **\- Ils devront me passer au-dessus. En plus, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un voudra s'opposer à la fille de Snow et Charmant protégeant son Amour Véritable.**

La surprise doit se voir sur son visage, parce qu'Emma sourit, s'approchant d'elle et lui enlevant le verre d'eau de la main pour le poser à côté.

 **\- Je savais déjà que les fantaisies d'Henry étaient vraies, j'ai vu le cercueil de verre dans la mine. Et quand nous nous sommes embrassées, le flash de lumière… C'était quand la malédiction s'est rompue, non ?**

Régina hoche la tête.

 **\- Donc, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, dans les contes, seul un baiser d'Amour Véritable peut briser une malédiction. Alors…**

Emma ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle s'approche seulement de Régina, collant son front contre le sien et prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

 **\- Alors, ça ne te dérange pas ? Je suis la Méchante Reine, Emma.**

 **\- Tu continues de répéter ça mais, dans ton passé, je ne sais pas qui tu étais. Et j'en ai rien à faire, nous avons tous un passé et le monde n'est ni blanc ni noir. Maintenant tu es la mairesse de Storybrooke, la femme la plus sexy et intelligente que je connaisse et si tu devais être la Reine de quelque chose, ce serait du sarcasme.**

Régina rit, reprenant sa respiration qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir retenue.

 **\- Je vais aller au salon, mettre ces fous dehors et voir comment on peut ramener Henry pour éclaircir les choses. Et ce soir, quand il dormira, je pense continuer ce que nous étions en train de faire avant d'être interrompues et où tu pourras m'appeler Miss Swan ou comme tu as envie et, si tu es gentille, j'utiliserai mes menottes avec toi, est-ce que c'est clair ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de recevoir des ordres, Miss Swan.** – Susurre Régina avec une voix grave parce que, ok d'accord, peut-être que la détermination de la blonde la met en feu.

Mais qu'elle ne veut pas l'admettre.

Et, après un baiser rapide, elle regarde comment le dos et le fessier d'Emma s'éloignent, laissant Régina seule bien que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sans ce sentiment de solitude.

Et tout ça par la faute d'Emma Swan.

 **\- Maudite Emma Swan.** – Susurre-t-elle en souriant.


End file.
